


In the Rain

by TheMelonDolphin



Series: Oneshot Wonders and Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelonDolphin/pseuds/TheMelonDolphin
Summary: One action can speak a thousand words





	In the Rain

The sky was gray, the clouds were dark, and it was raining; not enough so the trees were dancing, but enough to ruin that new sweater you bought yesterday. But it didn't matter to me, because I liked the rain. It gave you a purpose to do nothing, and it was almost like a natural cleanse for both you and the earth. The pitter patter of soft rain drops plopping on your roof was enough to loll me asleep, but my dog would think otherwise. Rain also gave you time to think, which I did a lot of. Probably too much to some people as they would usually have to get my head back down to Earth where it had been in the clouds; like a raindrop.

Just like on any other predicted rainy day, I had my rain jacket stuffed away in my school bag ready to be of use once I stepped out onto the damp concrete. The only thing I was annoyed about was the fact that my hair was all done; swooped up to perfection, almost like every guy in Hollywood's hair cut. But I liked my hair, especially the buzzed line on the side of my head. Taking my raincoat out, I wasn't about to risk having my blonde 'do all soggy when I got home. Almost putting it fully on, I spotted a familiar face. It was a girl who's in my theatre class, the one who I'm kind of shy to start a conversation with. She's under the metal roof where the benches were, looking very displeased with the fact it was raining. I glanced down and saw why; she had a big piece of paper rolled up in her hands, one like I've seen her with before. I assumed she was in an art class, and during theatre class once she mentioned she had a sketchbook.

I check down at my phone to see that my dad would be running late picking me up after school, and I am somewhat relieved and upset at the same time. I put my phone back in my pocket and throw my rain jacket over my head as a make-shift roof under the rain. I walk towards the girl, not having any idea why, my feet having a mind of their own. She notices me on account of my converse squishing against the concrete. I give her an awkward smile once I caught her eye. "Hey, you look like you're in a predicament," I say, nerves taking over me as I've barely talked to her alone before.

"What? This? No, I'm okay, just kind of annoying 'cause I have my art project," She says, brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"Well, I could be of assistance," I offer with a grin. I sounded a little desperate, and dorky for the matter.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess," she replies, as if taken aback by my proposal.

I shifted my body closer to hers, draping my rain jacket over her as well. It was kind of weird, considering I had never been this close to her. She had brushed her arm with mine once, but that was during class and we were joking around with mutual friends. Never had I experienced intimate contact with her like this where I could feel her dark hair on my arm, or her shoulder against my chest. I was only wearing a t-shirt so that didn't get unnoticed. I internally cursed myself for doing this, making it extremely awkward for the both of us. When we're in class it's not like that considering we laugh and have other people around us. Even then, ever since the year started I felt an attraction to her, like I couldn't get her out of my head. She was very pretty to me, I always liked brunettes, and she had the same type of humor and personality as me, which made it even better. She was like my dream girl, and it was almost too good to be true. At least I thought, until I found out she would be leaving this year. It shocked me because she looked younger and could play it off as if she was, and she was shorter than me as well. It crushed me, but I didn't dwell on it. You can't sit on things like that.

When I had first found out, I asked my dad for "relationship" advice, saying I had met a new girl that caught my interest. He told me to start by making a friend, not a girlfriend. It was understandable since I was the type of person to have a crush on someone I already knew, but having a crush on a stranger was new territory. His advice made sense, because even if I wasn't going to have a long-lasting relationship with this girl, at least I could have friendly conversations with her and mess around. I wanted her to see me as comfortable.

"The rain is beautiful," I mutter, not aware that I said that.

"Not here in a school parking lot," she responded, slightly amused.

"Rain is beautiful wherever it is, if it is in a fertile green meadow, or a city with many buildings. Rain is and will always be beautiful. Kind of like you," I say, unaware of the last part.

"What?" She asked, eyebrow cocking up in a suspicious glance.

"I-Uh, well, what I meant was... um... You're beautiful. To me," I stutter out, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Uh, thanks," she says, turning her head away.

Just then a car pulls up and she starts to walk away, but I still follow her with my jacket so her project doesn't get wet. Once she was in her car and her paper was safe, she gives me a small smile as if to say thank you. I return it and give her a slight wave as the car drove away. I stood there almost frozen; all my emotions almost peaked inside my brain. My hair was now getting ruined and my clothes and bag were soaked at this point, but I didn't care. I had just found another reason to love the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for romance shut up.
> 
> This is actually based on a romantic fantasy I had where I would be standing outside my school's auditorium and it would be raining, and having the parents that I do, would have my rain jacket if needed. Then I would see my crush standing outside in the rain also, but with no coat or umbrella, and being the person I am I would offer to cover her with my rain coat also and we would just be standing there. It's kinda dumb but I like it.


End file.
